Freindships Can Become More
by Michael Hunter
Summary: Hermione broke up with Ron, deciding she couldn't stand fighting all the time. Returning to Hogwarts, where she is appointed head girl, and guess who's head boy... Draco Malfoy! Your basic Dramione with Hermione and Draco as the head girl and boy because i can't enough of this couple. Rated M because with this couple who knows where this story will go! Enjoy!
1. returning

Hello to whoever is reading this! I'm a first time writer in the sense that I have never written something of this length nor its magnitude. I would be immensely grateful to anyone who read this and wishes to offer any tips or techniques to improve my writing style. Thanks!

AND I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER… J.K. ROWLING DOES!

**Chapter one: Returning to Hogwarts**

* * *

While she was on the train to Hogwarts she had to keep telling herself that this was no dream. Everything was so surreal, to be going back after everything that had happened in the past year. It seemed to be a step in reverse, having gotten so much more experience fighting Voldemort and then returning to school. It was also a comforting idea that she would be close to those who had died. For the first year in Hogwarts history there would be an eighth year class.

She was ecstatic when Harry decided to return with her, though less for Ron. Things were really awkward between them since they tried to keep up their relationship, but they ended, well really she ended it after they both realised they had little in common besides a friendship. Ron tried to make it work, but it was Hermione who realised it if they were to stay together any longer the arguments would get worse.

She looked up from the book she had been reading when the compartment door opened. Ginny and Harry walked in sitting across from her hands intertwined. She had especially grown close to Ginny over the summer. When she and Ron broke up Ginny was more than happy to listen to Hermione call Ron everything under the sun, she herself having called her brother many of the same things. Ron sat down in the set beside her and leaned against the wall away from her. This irked her slightly as he didn't look her directly in the eye as though afraid of her for something.

Before she could ask him what his problem was however when their compartment door opened yet again. She was surprised when one of the second years walked into their compartment. The poor boy was blushing furiously as he stuttered out, "I… I h… have a lllet…t…t… ter from professor McGonagall for h... Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled warmly at him and he blushed even further and darted out of their compartment. She opened the letter timidly and started to read the letter when she accidently dropped the envelope. She heard a faint metallic thud as it hit the floor. She hurriedly picked it up and shook out a little silver badge. She let out a rather loud gasp as she read what was written on the badge. **Head girl.**

Immediately before anyone else could, Harry pulled her into a bone crushing hug, before moving back to congratulate her.

Ginny immediately shrieked when she looked at the badge in Hermione's hand. "Oh my goodness Hermione, congratulations! I was hoping you would get it no one else deserves it more than you!"

Ron grunted unintelligibly getting up and leaving, not even bothering to congratulate her on her accomplishment. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration as he left.

When Harry looked at her confused at Ron's reaction, Ginny offered up an explanation, "Things have been really awkward between them lately and Ron being the complete arse that he is, won't let anything go." She looked at Harry again and seeing the still confused expression she continued, "He still thinks that they had a chance and is angry that Hermione ended it." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Though Hermione had every right to end it, and when I look at it I can see, shit even Goyle could probably see they are too different for each other!"

Harry was silent for a moment before adding, "He's also probably resentful that he didn't get head boy." Pausing he added as an afterthought, "I wonder WHO is head boy."

"I guess we'll find out at the feast tonight." Hermione didn't feel like guessing at the moment contenting herself to revel in her new position. She had kind of hoped she would have a normal year at school this year so that she could devote herself to her studies. Still having a private room would be a huge plus, though she would have to share a common room with the head boy.

Harry looked at his watch before getting up and pulling out his robes. Before he exited the compartment he couldn't resist saying, "You two better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon!" in the best Hermione imitation he could muster. Hermione grinned at him recalling the memory of her first meeting him before standing and grabbing her robes. Harry stole a quick kiss from Ginny and walked out to the boy's loo to get changed. Hermione and Ginny walked out right after him in the opposite direction to the girl's loo.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts they ran into Luna and Neville, who had started dating after the battle at Hogwarts. Neville had gained a lot of confidence in the last year and Luna was exactly the same though she no longer lived with her father. After finding out that Xenophilius offered Harry up to the death eaters in return for her freedom they became estranged. She was currently living with the Longbottoms after Neville's grandmother found out she had no place to live.

The five of them shared a carriage up to the castle. None of them had seen Ron yet so they assumed he went up to the castle already. They walked through the gates and Hermione felt a tremble of excitement. She was back at school, back at her home away from home. When they walked into the great hall and sat down, they saw Ron sitting with Lavender and Seamus.

Sitting down they watched doors to the hall open and the first years who looked as though they were about to faint. After the hat sang its usual song about being united and the strengths of each house, the first years were sorted into their houses.

Once all of the first years had been sorted Professors McGonagall stood once more, "Now to acknowledge the new head boy and girl!" She waited till the hall was silent or as silent as it could get before continuing, "I would like to congratulate Miss Hermione Granger who is this year's head girl, and I would also like to congratulate Mr. Draco Malfoy who is this year's head boy." There were many audible whispers among the cheering coming from the Slytherin table at Malfoy's name.

Once she had regained their attention Professor McGonagall announced dinner. The first years looked at the table in astonishment as food magically appeared on the table in front of them.

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione conversed about the subjects they would each be taking while they ate. Harry had decided to follow through on his dream to become an auror, which came as no surprise to Hermione who knew Harry had wanted to do this since fifth year. Hermione herself had decided that she wanted to become a healer at St. Mungo's.

Since the war she had decided to do something beneficial with her life and this seemed like the obvious choice to her.

At the end of dinner Hermione called for the first years to follow her and Ron to the Griffindor common room. When they arrived she showed the girls where their dormitories were while Ron showed the boys to theirs. She stayed to answer any of their questions and once the girls were settled, she headed to where Professor McGonagall had said that her room was.

* * *

She came to a portrait of two wizards, which, after she had uttered, "Concordia!" which Professor McGonagall had said was the password till she and Draco decided to change it.

She walked through the portrait hole and was almost amazed at how it looked. The common room's décor was a combination of the two houses she and Draco belonged to. It had the Slytherin way of looking rather fancy and yet that comfortable look that came with the Griffindor way of decorating. The colors had been mixed to but not to the point where it looked tacky. Instead of having everything green, red, silver and gold, they were subtly spread around in the room. All in all she thought it looked amazing. The fire place was in the center of the wall to her right with a large comfortable looking couch in front of it. There were two desks with dark finishes against the far wall each one having a name on them. Behind each of the desks was a four foot wide floor to ceiling bookshelf. These had reference books for all their subjects on five shelves, and the third shelf was left empty, presumably for their own books. She looked to the wall at her right, in which there was a hallway with a door at the end and a door on either side.

Walking to the door with a golden plaque reading "Hermione", she opened the door and found a room looking much the same as the common room save for the fact that there were only Griffindor colors in it and a bed and dresser. The large queen size bed was a definite improvement in her mind from the bed in her old dormitory. On the left was a doorway that led to a walk-in closet which she was immensely pleased with.

Looking at the doorway on the right wall of her room and noting the sound of water running she assumed that Draco was showering, so she decided to start to unpacking her trunk. When she had finished she took the book she had been reading and went to the common room. She sat down on the couch and got comfortable and became quite immersed in her latest literary conquest.

After a while she heard a door open and she looked up to see Draco walk into the common room with a book in his hand. Glancing at her before sitting down he opened the novel to the marked page and began reading. The silence seemed so awkward to her, that after ten minutes she could no longer take it. She quietly got up muttering that she was going to take a shower.

Walking down the hall she went into the bathroom and was once again amazed. The bathroom was a warm white with an in-ground tub nearly as large as the prefects tub was and a vanity for each of them on either side of the room. She got the water running and walked to her room to grab her toiletries.

Pulling off her robes and sinking into the warm bubbly water she sighed as the water relaxed her muscles. She nearly dozed off before she got out, drained the tub, and went to her room. After pulling on a tank-top and a pair track pants she collapsed into her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was whisked away in a blessedly dreamless sleep.

_P.S. forgive me if I take a while with my updates… I procrastinate a lot!_


	2. Starting Over

**Chapter two: Starting over**

~Draco's POV

* * *

I lifted my head sleepily looking at the alarm which read nine 'o' clock and thought about how much I really loved Saturdays. Pulling myself out of bed to get ready for breakfast, I walked to the bathroom adjoining mine and Granger's rooms. I straighten out the bed-head my pillow had given me before pulling on some black jeans and a dark green tee-shirt.

Walking to the common room I looked around for Granger… 'No, Hermione,' I mentally corrected myself. I had resolved to try to make amends for all my past actions and to try to distance myself from all the name of Malfoy had stood for in the past. Not seeing her I mentally shrugged, fairly certain she had made her way down to the Great Hall already.

I walked down to the Great Hall and when I got there I made my way to the Slytherin table. Technically, as head-boy I could sit at any table but I didn't imagine I'd be very welcome at any of the other tables. I saw Pansy waving at me; motioning for me to come over there with her, Blaise and Theo. I sat down beside her after I gave her a hug. "Morning Pans!"

"Draco! How are you?" She released me from her bone crushing hug before adding, "I missed you!"

"Missed you to Pans… and I feel quite excellent!" I replied, exchanging a look with Blaise grinning.

Over the course of the meal, we talked about the subjects we'd be taking while I glance over at the Griffindor table seeing Hermione sitting with Harry, Ginny and the weasel. Harry and I let go of our animosity after I apologised for my years of bullying and just being a general prat. I hadn't had an opportunity to apologise to Hermione as she hadn't come to my family's trial. I hoped to get around to that still.

'Goodness Hermione looks nice this morning with her hair nicely tamed into gentle curls and minimal make-up… and she really looks like a woman… gorgeous.' My thoughts have tendency of getting sidetracked. Suddenly there was a hand waving in front of his face.

"Draco!" I look over at pansy and see the disgruntled look on her face.

"Sorry what was that Pans?"

"Oh nothing just asked you if you wanted to run down to Honeydukes since there is no school today." Pansy said this giving me a disgruntled look.

"We should also go to the new quiditch store there." Blaise gave his input.

"Yes, sure… fine we'll go there too."

I rolled my eyes at the two of them before giving in to their requests, but not without one of my own. "Then we're also going to Zonko's and the bookstore. I'm in desperate need of things to do!"

After they gave their consent to my wishes we finished our breakfast to get our money bags before going down to Hogsmeade.

* * *

We browsed all the stores we had agreed to visit, Pansy insisted on getting new quills and parchment. We all stalked up on candy from Honeydukes… I myself had a sweet tooth that could barely be satisfied. The only store we decided not to go to was Zonko's. With all of us being prefects we decided we should be setting an example. Well that and we happened to see the headmistress there by the door getting three fourth years in trouble… probably not the best idea to come out of there with all of those Zonko's products.

We walked down to the Hogs Head for a quick butterbeer before the walk back up to the castle. Blaise and I sat down at a table while Pansy went and ordered our drinks. I pulled out one of the novels I had purchased and began to read while Blaise dug out his sugar quills and began to suck on one.

Pansy sat down and I put away my book before we started discussing the school year ahead of us.

"Personally, I look forward to being able to study without the oppressive cloud of my father and Voldemort." I smirked, "Might actually be able to beat Hermione in at least one test!"

"I just look forward to the quiditch games. Hey Drake, think that since I'm your friend you'll let me onto the team?"

"No, Blaise. You know how I feel about that… you'll just have to try out like everyone else."

"Come on mate!"

"Blaise, you know how stubborn he is when it comes to quiditch… you'll never make him budge." Pansy knew how touchy a subject quiditch was with me.

I looked at my watch, "It's about time we head back to the castle anyway."

Slowly we made our way up to the castle. Pansy had her arms slung around our necks and with the odd exchange we walked up to the carriages that would head back to the castle. This was the second year I could see the thestrals…. three years since I had watched someone die for the first time. And the scars I had gained in the past two and a half years, both physical and mental, finally were beginning to fade.

* * *

I finally got back to the common room I shared with Hermione at four thirty and decided to review the texts for potions and dada which happen to be my first two classes of the year.

I was particularly looking forward to potions. It was my favorite class, and not just because Potter and the rest of the griffindors had constantly been picked on. Potions had been my best subject since first year. I never was able to beat Hermione with constant pressure I had been under from father to get to the top of the class.

This year I had resolved to do as well as possible though. Even if it was only to give Hermione a little friendly competition I was going to try to get top scores in at least one subject.

Sadly it had only been half an hour before I had become too tired of reading the text so instead I switched to the novel I had been pursuing. I had developed a love for muggle fiction over the past year. I particularly loved books such as Lord of the Rings. I had recently begun reading muggle spy books as well. I was currently reading the Alex rider book called Stormbreaker. The idea of computers was intriguing, I had to admit.

I had settled in when the door to the portrait hole opened and Hermione walked in. she glanced at me, though not the way most did. Most viewed me in light of my father and what I had been forced to become. It made my happy that she seemed a little more

She sat down on the other side of the couch and retrieved the book she had left on the side table and began reading. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had changed a lot in the past years. Her hair was tamed into a loose wave and her clothes were more flattering. She looked so much more mature than the last time I had seen her. We all had been forced to grow up to fast.

Glancing at the clock on the mantle, I decided I would have the house elves bring me something to eat. Professor McGonagall had granted me this permission as many still held a grudge against me. She felt that if I didn't feel up to dealing with their less than polite comments, I should still eat instead of forgoing a meal altogether.

I looked at Hermione and made a quick decision. "Would you like dinner here instead of the great hall?" It seemed like as good a step as any to putting to rest some of our differences.

"Umm… ok…?" She looks at me incredulously.

"Oh, get over it! I can be quite nice when I want to be." I look at her incredulous expression.

"What exactly do you want to eat?" I inquire before calling Winky.

"I guess I'll have whatever you are having."

"Ok…Winky!"

There was crack and a short elf with a pencil thin nose, large eyes, and bat-like ears appeared. "You called Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes, could you bring us two servings of smoked salmon, spiced rice and whatever vegetables you feel like adding, Winky?" I asked politely.

Hermione looked at me in shock. Probably didn't think I could be polite to a house elf either.

"Yes Sir!" Winky disappeared with a crack.

I turn to look at her. "So, how was your summer?"

She looks up from her reading again with a bewildered look on her face. "Who on earth are you? Just two years ago you would have wanted nothing to do with me, and now you feel like being nice!"

She paused gathering her thoughts and the she looks at the exasperated expression I'm wearing. "Sorry, it's just different for you to be nice to me!"

I snicker before replying. "I know it is… but now that father isn't around to control me I can live in any way I see fit. Ha! Can you imagine him even thinking about me being nice to you?"

She looked at me amusedly. "I imagine he would throw a fit and rant about how you pureblood are so much better than we mudbloods."

My jaw dropped as she said that. I had never heard someone refer to themselves by that name.

I must have looked rather comical because she giggled. "I'm sorry mister Malfoy, did I shock you? Hmmm… I would have imagined that growing up with your last name being what it is; you would have gotten a little more used to hearing it."

"Yes, but I've never heard someone call themselves that!"

"Yes, well, as I was called that quite a lot in the past seven years I'm rather used to hearing it. I also happen to be rather proud that I am a muggle-born." She states so matter-of-factly.

The silence was deafening after that comment. I truly felt sorry for calling her that over the past years. I could only imagine how awful it must have been for her to have been put through that.

Just then Winky reappeared along with several other elves, who put the food on the dining table, and leaving just as quickly. "Will that be all, Mister Malfoy?" Winky inquired.

"Yes, that's fine Winky. Have a pleasant evening."

"Thank-you Mister Malfoy," Winky squeaked out. "Good-bye, missus Granger!" She left with a crack.

We sat down and ate in silence. The food was, as always, absolutely amazing. When we finished we got up and vanished the dishes before going back to our respective books. She glanced at my book as I opened it and stared at me in astonishment.

I looked up and caught her staring. "What?"

"I'm just shocked that you are reading muggle fiction. When did that start?"

I remarked my page before answering. "Well, the minister for magic thought it would be good for me to incorporate as many muggle things into my life as possible, so here I am."

"How is that book so far? I've heard of the series but I haven't gotten around to reading them." She had that excited look that she got when in the library or listening to a lecture. It was a little terrifying to be honest.

"Um… it's good. It's a spy novel, sort of a teenage James Bond."

"And he even knows who James Bond is!" she exclaimed. "My goodness you are full of surprises this evening Mister Malfoy! What other types of novels do you like then?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Um… I really like the Lord of the Rings and other books like that. And before you ask about romance books, I only read those that have a good amount of action, like Fire."

"Wow, I'm actually impressed! I never would have pegged you as someone who would actually read muggle fictions."

"Ha! No one would peg me as someone who was involved in anything muggle, in any amount, whether great or small. In fact you are probably one of maybe ten people who know I am!"

She was quiet after this and that silence was just a little awkward. Finally she stood up sighing she was going to take a bath. As she walks by, I grab her hand. She turns and looks at me. "Look Hermione, I'm sorry for how I treated you the past years. I'm not going to make excuses because making you feel like less than you really were… it was wrong of me. I'd really like to start over."

She smiled at me. "I'd like that, and I accept your apology." She walked over and shook my hand. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, and I want to go take a bath!"

I chuckled. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Granger. I am Draco Malfoy. Enjoy your bath!"

After she had walked out I leaned over to grab the book off of the table and began to read again. I sat there for a good half hour reading before I hear the door open and look over to see Hermione remerge with damp hair hanging over her shoulder.

Deciding that I would enjoy a bath, I get up. "I'm going to take a bath as well. I probably won't be coming back out here after so, have a pleasant night's sleep!"

"Night, Draco."

"Night."

I walked to my room first, getting my toiletries. I started to fill the tub, which, in my opinion, was more like a small pool. Pulling of my clothes I sank into the water and relaxed.

I knew that come Monday, there would be little time for me to do this. Plus I would get to deal with all of the angry students who were upset that I was allowed to return to school, when, if they had their way, I would be sent to Azkaban. Lucky me!

By the time I got out the water had started to cool off. I wrapped a towel around my waist walked to my room. After pulling on some shorts and a tee-shirt, I practically threw myself at the bed, thankful for its comfortable embrace.

* * *

.

.

.

~_Thanks for reading! Once again if you have any tips to improve my writing, feel free to review!_


End file.
